


The Cookie Didn't Have a Chance

by twahtohnedskee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually pretty Gen, Brief mentions of Pack, M/M, This took so long why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/pseuds/twahtohnedskee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac argue with so much spectacle that, more often than not, it's nearly impossible to tell how serious what they're fighting about even is. To their credit, no one else could have made arguing over a cookie this dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Didn't Have a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphadine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/gifts).



> This is a thank you fic for frippery-and-carousels because she is fabulous and got me an invite to Ao3 in the first place. She also drew awesome fanart for my other Stisaac fic and I just love her okay. Her original prompt was "Stiles and Isaac banter over the last cookie (or something else) and who gets it, and why. Maybe Isaac might use his enhanced powers while Stiles tries to outsmart him." but I may have run away with it

When Scott walked into the Hale house on movie night with a Tupperware full of cookies, Stiles was gone from his place on the couch beside Isaac at almost werewolf speed. If he nearly slammed into an exasperated Derek in his haste to get himself some of that chocolate-y goodness, well, it was excusable. These weren’t just any cookies-- they were Melissa McCall's homemade oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, a.k.a. Stiles' favourite cookies in the entire freaking world. The same cookies that he could smell from a mile away ever since he was 7 years old and would, without fail, find him standing outside the McCall household with a toothy grin and an open palm.

Fast forward to a few minutes later and the cookies were practically gone. Stiles wasn’t the only one with a taste for them. With the whole pack present, the cookies had no chance of lasting. Everyone had hoarded their share as soon as the Tupperware was set down.  
There had been one precious cookie left and Stiles had had his eye on that baby like it was the last clip of ammo in the zombie apocalypse but right as he was reaching for it, Isaac snatched it out of the Tupperware. Isaac didn’t even have the decency to eat the damn thing. Instead he was thoughtfully turning the cookie this way and that, as if somewhere in its pattern of chocolate chips was the meaning of life itself.

“Dude,” Stiles said, turning to look accusingly at the werewolf next to him, “That. Is my cookie.”

Isaac frowned, the picture of blue-eyed innocence.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Then a slow smirk started to form on his face and Stiles realized that, wow, Isaac was totally messing with him.

“Very sure.” Stiles replied, “Very very sure. So hand it over.”

He extended his hand towards Isaac expectantly. Isaac seemed to think about this for a minute before answering with a resounding “Nope.”

“Nope?” Stiles repeated in disbelief.

“As in, not gonna happen.” Isaac agreed.

The members of the pack who were in the room, with the exception of Scott, were starting to react to the couple. The two didn’t usually have spats in public. Erica looked like she was enjoying herself, Jackson looked properly disturbed, and Boyd…well, Boyd seemed to have gotten used to consciously ignoring this kind of thing. And while Scott seemed lost in his own little world, Derek, who had the misfortune of being on the same couch as the arguing couple, did not have that luxury. Regardless, he resigned himself to a long suffering eye-roll and said nothing.

“Aw come on, why not?” Stiles whined. He really wanted that cookie okay and there was no good reason for Isaac to keep it from him.

“I got it first.”

“You got it first? But I totally had dibs! Guys, back me up here.”

Stiles looked around but the one person who would have probably backed him was too busy texting his girlfriend to come to his aid.

“Gee thanks, guys. Your unwavering support truly warms my heart.” He said sarcastically before turning his attention back to his traitor of a boyfriend.

“I totally called dibs on that cookie. And, like, you have to respect dibs or else nothing is sacred! Without dibs our society will fall to destruction and anarchy, is that what you want?” Stiles said, arms flailing.

Isaac looked like he was doing his best to not laugh and failing miserably. He allowed himself a smile, eyes dancing with unholy glee.

“Then come and get it.” He challenged.

And then it was on.

Stiles tackled Isaac over what little space there was between them on the beat-up sofa, making the werewolf fall against the arm of the couch with a loud _oompf_. Isaac laughed as Stiles scrambled on top of him to try and get the cookie still in his hand. He held the cookie aloft and used his long arms to keep it out of Stiles’ reach, letting him get just close enough to think he had it before using his heightened reflexes to move it at the last second. How the cookie was still alive was anyone’s guess. It was like a hurricane of “Just give it to me!” and “Go on, Stiles, take it”. Erica and Scott, who finally noticed the squabble, cat-called and egged both of them on, laughing like hyenas. A few minutes in, Scott made some excuse or another about needing to see Allison, who still wasn’t allowed in the Hale house, and ducked out of the room.

On the other end of the couch, Derek, completely unamused, was being subjected to both teens’ feet in his face as they tussled. Finally having enough, he grabbed hold of both their legs and unceremoniously flipped them off the couch. They landed on the floor with a yelp, Isaac somehow managing to twist mid-fall so that he took most of the impact.

Stiles was snickering now too. He had Isaac pinned under him, and the coveted cookie well within reach. Isaac smiled up at his boyfriend, absolutely adoring the way his cheeks were a little flushed and his breath a little short. Stiles bent down, just barely brushing his lips against Isaac’s.

“Are you going to give me the cookie now?”

“Still no.” Isaac said, unapologetically stubborn and still smiling. “Why should I?”

“Because you love me?”

Now Stiles was being unfair. He turned the full force of his big brown eyes on Isaac, whose smile may have slipped just a little. In the background, Erica snickered and Boyd gave him a pitying look. Isaac sighed and sat up. Stiles moved off to accommodate him, a victorious grin already on his face.

“I do love you…”

Isaac sounded resigned, but then the mischievous smirk was back and instead of giving Stiles the cookie, he kissed him quickly on the mouth and backed away as fast as he could.

“But this cookie is still mine.”

Jackson made a barfing noise at the same time that Stiles said “Foul! That was so a foul.”

Erica was laughing so much she looked like she couldn’t breathe. Next to her, Boyd shook his head and tried to go back to what he was reading. Derek, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to start banging his head against solid objects.

Isaac was now a good two feet away from Stiles and he was holding the cookie dangerously close to his mouth. Standing up, Stiles stared at him.

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

Isaac grinned and bit into the cookie.

“OH MY GOD.” Stiles flopped back onto the couch, dejected as Isaac finished the cookie off. “You are the worst, you know that? The absolute worst.”

Isaac went to sit next to him. “You don’t mean that,” he said, trying to nuzzle Stiles despite his defensive posture.

“Actually, I do. Don’t try that cute stuff with me. You are not forgiven,” Stiles replied, trying to push Isaac’s face away.

Isaac pouted, “Look, that wasn’t really the last one, okay? I was just messing with you. I kept some in the fridge.”

Stiles immediately perked up.

“Really?”

“Mhmm I labeled them and everything.”

“Then let’s go get them,” Stiles said, jumping off the couch.

Isaac led the way to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization. Stiles frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, Isaac pulled out a hastily written note. It had kittens in the corner, meaning it was written on paper from the pad Stiles had stuck to the fridge door a few weeks ago (it was ironic okay and who didn’t like kittens?). The note said:

Took these 4 Allison. Will make it up 2 u. –Scott

“God, Stiles I’m so sorry. If I knew I totally would have given you that cookie.”

Isaac looked so sincere and guilty that Stiles couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad. He just sighed, and took Isaac’s hand.

“Come on,” he said, “We can kill Scott tomorrow. Tonight we see which Bruce Lee movie Derek wants to subject us to. Plus you owe me, like, all the cuddle time in the world.”

Isaac nodded earnestly. “I can do that.”

Stiles laughed and leaned up to give his silly wolf a kiss before dragging him back to the rest of their pack who had decided to start the movie without them. They sat at the end of the couch that was unspokenly reserved for them and spent the rest of the night exploring the ways they could fit into each other and paying absolutely no attention to what was on screen.

~

**Bonus:**

The next day Stiles let himself into Scott’s house to find Melissa and Isaac laughing and up to their elbows in flour. He stood in the doorway and watched Mrs. McCall order Isaac around the kitchen, a job he seemed perfectly happy to do. Stiles felt a pang in his chest as he wondered if Isaac ever had anything like this before but he stomped that feeling down. What mattered was that Isaac had this now.

“Stiles, I am seriously starting to wonder if Scott is the one with super senses here,” Melissa said to him fondly, hands on her hips. “How is it that you always manage to find your way here when I’m baking?”

“What can I say Mrs. McCall,” Stiles shrugged, “It’s a talent.”

“Well, you’re just in time for the first batch as always,” she smiled. “Why don’t you help Isaac take them out of the oven while I check up on a few things?”

Melissa grabbed the phone from off the wall and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Stiles and Isaac alone. When Isaac turned to him, holding the baking tray, he still looked a little guilty from the whole debacle last night.

“Am I forgiven yet?” he asked.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Stiles took the tray from him and placed it on the counter. “You woke up extra early, bothered my best friend’s mom into making me an entire batch of my favorite cookies, and you treated me to an adorable image of my boyfriend covered in flour all to make up for the fact that you accidentally ate the last of the cookies last night. Which, by the way, I was totally over already. Yeah, I’d say we’re even.”

This earned him a small burst of laughter from Isaac. “Okay,” he said, “Okay, good.”

Stiles reached up to brush some of the flour out of Isaac’s hair, watching his fingers disappear amongst golden curls.

“There is still the matter of our idiot best friend to attend to though.”

The cat-that-caught-the-canary look was back on Isaac’s face and Stiles found that he found it infinitely more attractive when it wasn’t aimed at him.

“I might have some ideas.”


End file.
